Flyff: The Great Clockworks War
by Tamika Silver-wind
Summary: Set in Roika Mainland, this is the story of how Clockworks came to be, and where the second classes come from. Based on the MMORPG game, Flyff.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, I guess I'm temporarily back to this fic, if no one reviews or comments on my other one. Shrugs I guess most Flyffers hang around elsewhere, but I will finish my story here before publishing it there. That way, it'll be ready for complete reading when the time comes...

Fro those of you happening across this, Flyff is an MMORPG. Google it up or look for it on YouTube, it's actually a fun one. The classes and 'official descriptions can be found on Flyff's official website. Should you find yourself confused about any part of the story, feel free to PM me for clarification.

* * *

In the dawn of time, there was a land that prospered from its habitants' harmony. This land was called Roika. The people in Roika had several occupations and jobs, all working together to live life to its fullest potential. No one could find anything to complain about…

That is, until the day when HE came. You see, the society in Roika lived and prospered off of peace and harmony, each person willing to do his or her share of everyday labor. One simple "no", one single rebellious soul could throw all the hard work of centuries and eons into chaos. And he did. All it took was a single negation to tip the balance of this world into a perilous stage.

But wait… our story begins elsewhere, in a faraway village, away from the cities and towns of Roika. This is the story of a young maiden and how she came to overthrow the most powerful tyrant in the history of humankind. Stay tuned to find out how she did it

Tyke was just training by aibatts that fateful day. His adventuring career had started only a few hours ago, and he was proud to finally be chosen as a future warrior for his people. Because, even though the people of Roika lived in harmony, outside the cities' boundaries lay perils and dangers that no mere villager dared to encounter. Tyke had listened to fascinating stories from when he was just a little boy himself, sitting by the fireside soaking up the tales that an old knight often told. He said there were machines out there, created by the gods long before any living man could remember, corrupted thousands of years ago. These creatures now existed for the sole purpose of destroying humankind, and waited every day for a person to wander out of the city. Then, they would fiercely jump on the unsuspecting victim and attack it until they were victorious. For this reason, the people in Roika had to learn to defend themselves. They looked through all the records and scrolls of the past, searching for the forgotten techniques and instructions about warfare and combat.

The inhabitants of Saint Morning, a city to the east of Flarine, read through all the books and scrolls in their library. They kept in touch with Flarine's Historian, telling her of all they learned about the matter. They found out how to forge deadly and vicious swords and axes, cutting the very air around the edges. They crafted wands and staves, and learned to manipulate the elements around them. They made powerful bows and yoyos, weapons which kept the enemy at bay and the user safe. And lastly, they discovered the secret of healing and buffing magic, which could elevate even the weakest to the ranks of the heroes of old. Using these spells and the knuckles handed down from generation to generation of historians, the people of Roika armed themselves and started academies which trained warriors and powerful magicians. Only the elite of the elite were accepted, due to the demanding life these chosen ones were to lead. Many of the chosen did not make it past early adulthood, so only the physically capable and mentally able even dared to aply for admission. It took more than raw strength to be a Chosen Warrior. It took passion, skill, and above all, courage to face anything that destiny could throw in your path, and a perseverance that some would call just plain stubbornness.

But enough about the past. Tyke now clumsily took an aibatt down, and collected the drops from its carcass. There were a few coins, and a potion to restore energy drained during battle. Things others would look down upon, but Tyke only cherished, even more when he thought that these were his drops. Many long hours of hunting and stalking aibatts had given him this, and he respectfully picked them up and stored them away in his inventory. Even if he was a little worn out today, he would save the potion for another day when he could need it more than now. Weary to the bone and tired in the depths of his young body, he headed back into the city. Tomorrow would be a new day and he would begin again, this time with more experience.

He passed the Pet Tamer, and waved happily. One day, he told himself, one of those magnificent and powerful white tigers would be his and his alone. They would be inseparable, and they would roam the world from one end to the other, having great adventures and slaying monsters so terrifying that ballads and poems would be written telling of their deeds. Then he would just sit and listen to them, and make sure they got them right. His old friend would lie at his feet, yawning and stretching, and Tyke would pet him now and then, always remembering his first day of Masquerpet hunting.

He was so caught up in his daydreaming that he almost knocked a girl over. He mumbled an apology and helped pick up the jewelry he had caused her to drop. The rings, necklaces, and earrings reflected the sun's fading rays. He gasped and inspected them closely.

"Hey, do you mind watching where you're going? These cost a whole lot of money!"

"I'm sorry... I'm a little tired today. Are these yours? They're amazing..." He held a ring that had a blood-red stone in the center, and turned it a little, making the sun reflect off the many surfaces inside the stone. It was like a thousand little mirrors were inside the stone, and took turns in reflecting the light.

She quickly snatched them away. "Yeah, well, they're not mine, so be careful. I'm only taking them to a buyer."

He felt like energy had left him. He felt... slower. "Whoa... what are they?"

She looked around the deserted town square, and made sure no one was watching from the houses ringing it. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked, whispering, her mischievous brown eyes twinkling.

Tyke looked at her closely, and he saw that she couldn't keep herself from telling him. "Okay, I won't tell anyone," he replied in the same tone.

She grinned from ear to ear and whispered, "They're magic rings from before the Great Peace! They increase your abilities while you wear them. They were lost to us because we no longer needed to protect ourselves, but we recently found out the monsters outside the cities had taken them. My family sells them for a good price."

Tyke marvelled at the rings. He himself had just felt their amazing power. "How much are they?" he asked, thinking that these were essential to his future as a legend.

The girl pushed a strand of stray hair behind her ears and looked him up and down. "Well... they're about 100,000 coins for the cheapest of the rings. The better ones are very expensive because they add amazing powers. Would you like to buy one?"

100,000! He had never even seen that much money in his life. He looked at what he had from his hunt that day. A wooden sword, a couple of lollipops, a few twinkle stones, and 49 coins. The most he could get out of his hunt was about 5,000 coins if he sold the twinkle stones, and he still had to come up with another 95,000 for the cheapest ring!

He was just about to tell the girl that he could not afford the ring when a shadow fell over them. "He will take two, one Arek and the other one Vigor. Also, a Mighteer and a Plug Earring, the best you've got, for the future. I will pay for them."

Tyke almost choked. He tried to look at the tall stranger but the sun was on his back, so he only saw a tall, lean figure. The slight breeze ruffled his hair, and his armor glowed with the power of a thousand sunstones. He took out a bag of coins, and dropped it in front of the girl. "This should be more than enough for the jewelry."

The girl looked up at the shadow suspiciously. The bag was too little for the payment of the equipments. She stuck her hand in, and her eyes widened. Taking it out, she opened it and found big, heavy gold coins, each worth 100,000 penya. Her mouth fell open, and she rumagged in her bag to find two small, packaged bundles. Unwrapping them she took out two earrings, one purple and the other one gold, and offered it up to the figure along with the rings.

The man (for he had a deep voice) took them and motioned for Tyke to follow him, turning towards the edge of the city. Tyke shot the girl a puzzled look, and, saying goodbye, followed the mysterious man. He stood under a tree, engulfed by the shadows that were fast spreading across the land. A mighty-looking dragon lay on one side of him, and lazily looked up when Tyke approached.

"You started your warrior training today, am I right?" the man asked, playing with the jewelry.

"Yessir, I did," answered Tyke nervously, following the expensive jewelry with his eyes and wondering what the man wanted from him.

"How would you like these... equipments?" he asked, letting Tyke have a good look at them. "They could sure come in handy tomorrow..."

Tyke was thinking of an answer, but the man cut him off. "I know you want them, and you can have them. I only ask that in return you take me as your training guide. After all, who better to show you the ways of a warrior than one who has travelled this world many times, and faced its dangers alone? I can tell you all the aspects of battle, the strategies of the mighty, and the secrets of the gods."


	2. Chapter 1 Deep Stirrings

Chapter 1 - Deep Stirrings

A pair of eyes watched the daily business of the city taking place from a high perch in Saint Morning Hall. There was the usual scattering of private shops selling surplus items, a few people running around, some that appeared to be waiting for a fighting partner, and others engaged in casual chatting. Nevertheless, there was a tense undertone to the air in the city. It had been there for years now, and few could remember the days when the people were truly happy.

Now noticing something out of the ordinary, the owner of the eyes secured his Saint Guarder Stick, and jumped on his board, quickly reaching ground level. He stopped a few seconds to cast his buffs, in case he needed them, then ran to catch up to an old man who was moving from shadow to shadow. He snuck up from behind, and hissed in his ear, "Long time no see, Jester."

The old one froze up, then relaxed when he saw who was talking. "Ah, Wolf, nice of you to join me! How is life treating you? Well, I'd like to hear all about it, but I'm in a hurry. So, I'll just go and drop by when I have some time, yes?" He tried taking a few steps away, but the one called Wolf blocked his path.

"Not so fast, rat. You need to answer me some questions, remember?" He meaningfully took out his special-made Yakadain Knuckle, which fit perfectly over his muscled arm. "Now, if you'll follow me?" He gestured towards the south, and gave the Jester a slight 'encouragement'.

They walked past the Public Office, and most people took no notice of them. Wolf's doings were his own, and no one else had any business messing with them. Past the Great Hall and out the city walls, the pair were seen walking, one confidently and with the strength of youth, the other more shaken and slightly stooped.

They finally arrived at the old Arena, no longer used because of the period of calm years ago. The Jester looked around nervously, and Wolf only smiled more. He had taken the hint, it seemed. Now all that was left was for the Jester to open up and talk.

"Well?"

"Well what?" retorted the Jester.

"What did you find out on your expedition to the fortress?" Wolf knew the Jester was not willing to talk, but he had invested enough in the expedition that he would force it out of the Jester's mouth if he needed to. The information he would deliver was vital to his future plans, and failure to gather every bit could result in a catastrophic ending for Wolf.

"There are a lot of tall towers and walls, and guards and monsters. And guarding the entrance is the most humongous dragon I have seen in my life. It was ferocious and sniffed the air like he had caught my scent, so I ran away..." He looked around like he expected to be struck down by lightning. Then he leaned in close and whispered, "I can still draw you a map of the fortress and the surrounding area. That is, for a small additional fee," he added, smiling innocently.

Wolf immediately took out a bag of coins. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, so I took the liberty of bringing this. You start your map right now, in the Hall. You will not be disturbed by anyone else, so you can be assured you will have an adequate working environment." The schock on the Jester's face was well worth the fee he had just paid. He signaled to a guard standing behind them, and he helped the Jester to his feet.

"Oh, and before I forget, remember that I have many sources and will check your map for accuracy. If you dare to deceive me, I will hunt you down. Just keep that in mind as you draw." The Jester faltered and had to lean on the guard to stop himself from falling.

Wolf watched them walk away, then took out a necklace and lost himself in his thoughts...

* * *

Sky was setting out her goods for the day, when a stranger approached. He kept glancing at her out of the corner of her eyes, and strode about like he owned the place. "Great," she thought to herself. "Here comes another experienced jerk who thinks he can make fun of my goods."

The stranger ambled closer to the stall, and Sky knew for sure he was heading to her shop. He looked at the items, turned over a few of them, and looked at price tags with an interested air. Then he turned to look at Sky and asked, "How much for the glue?"

"Huh?!"

"Yeah, the glue, because you just broke my heart..."

She chased him away with her stick. It was enough to try to sell her measly items to survive, but to have to put up with this...

Then a figure said from behind her, "Shameful. Just shameful. At least they could have come up with something better than that..."

Oh no. Another one. She whirled around to whack this one away and was met by a calm blue gaze. **This** stranger very well dressed. He had a full recorn set, probably upgraded around nine or ten times from the glow around his dreamy face, and had a pet, a big black tiger. His brown hair reached down to his ears, and stray bangs kept falling into his face. He had fixed an amazingly deep blue gaze on Sky, and seemed to be completely serious.

"How much are the rings?" he asked, taking a couple from her store. He moved them around a bit, making the light reflect off the inside of the blood-red stone.

She sighed. They were the last of her family's business. She had been given those to start a future for herself when times had turned sour. Now, she could not sell them for their true worth.

"Just offer, anything really... around 75K for both?" she answered, hoping for the impossible.

"No way... they're not worth that. I'll give you 150K for both and a name". Having said this, he gently took both her hands, put the money in, and waited for the name.

"My name's... Sky" she said, not believing her luck. She looked up at the face once again, and something struck her about it. It was a memory, faint but still there. This stranger didn't seem so strange somehow...

"Well, Sky, have a nice day!" the stranger smiled warmly, then faded back into the crowds of Saint Morning's town square...

* * *

Wolf came to where her sister usually set up her store, and found her sitting down and staring at a bag of coins in her hands.

"Is everything all right, sis?" he asked tenderly. She was so young, so dependent on others, he always feared something bad would happen to her. Now, she just stared blankly into space, and seemed to be trying to remember something.

"Yes, just... I don't know, I'm trying to remember. Some stranger came and bought my last rings, and I thought... never mind, it's probably nothing. Anything new happen today?" she stood up and stretched, then started to pick up her shop. It was getting dark by now, and the last few rays of light were quickly disappearing to the west, leaving only the faintest trace of warmth and light behind.

"I saw the rat. He's working on a layout of the fortress now, and, when he's done, I will be leaving. Don't start up again, you know I have to do this!" She had rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to comment on his impossible mission. For a long time now, they had argued about this 'mission' of his. He wanted to explore the Dark Master's fortress and maybe wage war on it some day. She only thought he was being ridiculous and too impulsive. EVERYONE knew it was impossible to penetrate the many layers of hard, cold stone that surrounded the Dark Master's lair. Stone that was as cold as his dark, ambitious heart. She shivered involuntarily.

"You don't have to! You're just really obsessed with this. And what can you, some random billposter, do that the Heroes who tried before you couldn't? You're just walking into a trap, committing suicide! And then," she added dramatically, "what will become of me?"

Wolf looked away. She had hit on his biggest worry. "But... someone has to do it! We can't just live in fear all of our lives! Remember when we were kids and we used to dream about our future? What happened to that? I'm sick and tired of cowering and hiding, like a coward. Am I to spend the rest of my life like this? No," he said forcefully. "I made up my mind long ago, and I'm a man who honors his word. Don't stay out too late. You know the city's dangerous at night..." he walked away fast, making his way through the crowd by use of force and shoves. He wasn't in a very caring mood.

Sky watched him with tears in her eyes. "But what about your other promise? You said we'd keep each other safe, that you'd be here for me until the day you died..." she whispered.

* * *

* * *

Shadow's mind raced back to the events of the night before. He couldn't keep himself from it, it had been such a surprise...

He had seen the girl waiting patiently by her shop, and had decided to play a trick on her. He LOVED doing that to people. He knew it drove them nuts, but he couldn't hold back from it.

Now, he ambled back to his home, a magnificent manor on Darkon's northern mountain range. There, at the mountain's summit, he could easily look out and watch every going-on in Darkon's plain. He was attacked by a mob of volts, elderguards, and drillers, but they were like flies to him. Taking out his two Guardian Axes, he quickly made mince meat of the monsters, and, without faltering a single step, continued home. He unlocked the massive front door, and bolted it behind him. He could never have enough security… even in his custom-built, almost impenetrable mammoth of a house.

When he had barely kicked off his boots and walked to the main hall, his pet tiger ran out from behind him and almost knocked him over as he sped towards the comfortable, plush couch he always took up. He settled in smugly, and purred loudly as he watched his owner walk across to his chair. It was solid mahogany, with a deep red cushion. The armrests were set so that one could sit on it with his or her arms at a comfortable 90 degree angle with no effort. The chair was carved all over with deep markings, each one different from the others and yet somehow the same. Written in the language before the Great Peace, the symbols seemed almost to glow if one stared at them intently.

Shadow sat in the chair and lost himself in thought, watching the leaves fall outside his floor-to-ceiling window. He didn't know what had kept him from playing a cruel joke on that particular person. Perhaps he had been too tired. Or maybe he had been surprised by her. Was he just losing his touch, his edge? After all, he was who he was, there was no denying that. Also, he couldn't get her face off his mind. Could it be...?

He shook his head. It was very unlikely that she could be. After the Dark Master had come to power... many had paid in blood for their resistance. He knew that a rebellion in Flaris had been violently crushed and eliminated, and no survivors had escaped. He knew because he had been there that fateful day. It would haunt him for the rest of his life, and his dreams would forever be filled with the screams of the dying, the ring of metal on metal, the dull _thunk _of wood as it was pierced by a thousand arrows, the sizzling and crackling of flames as they consumed everything in their path of destruction, and the hissing of a projectile speeding through the air.

None had been spared. Neither children, nor women, nor the old. Not even those who had nothing to do with the rebellion. The river of the city ran red with the blood of the innocent and the guilty alike. To this day, one could still find traces and evidence of the slaughter along the shores and outskirts of the now-deserted city.

For all his courage and bravery, Shadow couldn't suppress a cold shiver running down his back. No matter what he did, that memory hung over his mind like a dark cloud, a could that had not left him for the last ten years of his life.

He picked at the wooden armrest, calming himself. Taking his axes, he wearily stood up, and headed towards the manor's training grounds. He always needed to be in top shape. One never knew when the boss would come calling for his services...

With an enormous yawn, the tiger followed its master, its pads making almost no noise on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2 Faithful Friend

**A/N: **Hey! It's been a while since I updated anything on FF... Here's a little more, though. Be forewarned that I'm in the process of revising the story, and I will change some words here and there. Nothing big, though.

Also, if you find any incongruity, please let me know by private message. As always, reviews are highly appreciated!

Chapter II - A Faithful Friend

Wolf paced from one side of his bedroom to the other. The rat was taking much longer than he'd expected and anticipated. He'd visited him that day, and was not glad to find that he was taking advantage of Wolf's hospitality. He'd walked in to find the old Jester surrounded by pillows, drowned in a sea of delicacies, and waited on by a dozen of servants.

Wolf had nearly lost his temper there and then. He ordered all but the strictest servant out, and had the pillows and costly food removed. He'd grabbed the old man by the collar and talked in the harshest and most threatening tone he had used in a while. If he did not finish soon, he had snarled, he would personally make sure the city's police force caught him and gave him permanent residence in Kebaras Island.

He now walked over to the window and looked at the horizon. Time was passing, and every day the Dark Master built more and more defenses around his lair. He would already have to deal with magical defenses, not to mention strange creatures rumored to surpass everyone in strength and might. Scattered stories around the inns told of a giant monster, looking very much like the pranksters that haunted the destroyed Garden of Rhysis. The Master made his dwelling in a place where only the mightiest and most important of his minions knew, and its location was somehow related to the Ivillis Temple. Wolf knew he would have to enter that dreaded place sometime to have some direction in his quest. His dreams were filled with giant chicken that randomly appeared behind him and pecked him to death. There were few nights now when he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat, breathing heavily and shaking all over.

He heard someone cough politely behind him. He turned and beheld his servant in the doorway, a scroll in his hand.

"Sir, the Jester has finished his work. I hope you'll find it to your liking." He delivered it into Wolf's open hand, and turned to leave.

"Wait... Mack, close the door. Something's been bugging me, and I need to ask your opinion of it. Am I making a big mistake? I know Sky doesn't like it, but... I just have to go fight!" He walked over to a chair and sat down hard, resting his head on his hands.

Mack's big hand rested on his shoulder. "Sir, if I may speak? We've been friends since before we chose our destinies. You took me in after life handed me a bad break, and I will always remember that. I would give my life for you. So if you decide you will risk this voyage, then please add me to your party. I would not let you go otherwise."

Wolf looked up at his burly friend in surprise. Mack had never been much of a fighter. Ever since early childhood, he had loathed the monsters and creatures that did not live within the cities. Even the tamed pets that a few were able to keep managed to upset him. For all his size and strength, Mack wouldn't (couldn't) hurt an Aibatt. How would he manage the terrifying monsters that roamed the Master's lair?

"I can't let you come, Mack. You know that..." he hesitantly replied.

"You don't go either, then. I'll lock every door and window in the house if I must, but you're staying unless you take me with you. What kind of a friend would I be if I let you run off like that? Besides," he added, "I've been practicing lately. You might find I know more than you expect me to." He tapped the bridge of his nose knowingly.

Wolf sighed. He could see why they were such good friends. They both shared the same well-meaning stubborn character. "Then it's set. We leave as soon as arrangements can be made. Tell the rest of the party that we're bringing you along. Oh, and don't forget your food. We don't want to waste time hunting mobs that are not worth our time."

Mack bowed his head then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He mentally braced himself for the tasks before him. He would have to pack and, much more difficult, tell the rest of Wolf's party about his new commission.

**A/N: **Short, I know. I'll have something more soon. Review please!


End file.
